-UR- San Valentín
by ChronoStory
Summary: Maki hará todo lo posible para que este San Valentín salga como ella quiere. One-Shot NicoMaki


¡Feliz San Valentín a todos!

Este es mi pequeño regalo para todos vosotros. Un poco de NicoMaki para endulzar el día. No pensaba hacer nada especial para hoy pero me vino la idea al ver un fanart anoche y lo escribí del tirón. XD En mi Tumblr podréis encontrar la imagen por si tenéis curiosidad. La dirección esta en mi perfil. (No me dejan poner enlaces aquí.)

Posiblemente el domingo por la noche o el lunes publique otro One-Shot pero ese sera de Ymir y Krista de Shingeki. Que últimamente las tengo un poco abandonadillas y ellas también se merecen una pequeña historia de San Valentín.

* * *

..

Maki llevaba mirando la bandeja minutos enteros sin apartar la vista. No podía creérselo. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Sobre el metal había un montón de pegotes de chocolate que parecían cualquier cosa menos bombones. En algunos, el chocolate estaba quemado y en otros era tan líquido que no tenia forma definida. Se suponía que iban a ser pequeños corazoncitos pero no había ni uno solo que mantuviera esa forma. Estaba tan frustrada que sentía las lágrimas a punto de caer por sus mejillas. Llevaba toda la tarde intentándolo una y otra vez pero no había logrado nada decente. Su cara estaba manchada de chocolate, al igual que su pelo y su ropa. Ya había pasado la media noche y estaba cayéndose de sueño pero no podía aceptar ese resultado. Si al menos alguna de sus amigas la hubiera ayudado la cosa hubiera sido muy diferente. Había llamado por teléfono a todas ellas pidiéndoles ayuda pero ninguna estaba libre esa tarde. Lo único que le quedaba era ir mañana por la mañana a primera hora a comprar unos bombones de verdad pero se negaba a llegar a eso. Ella quería hacerlos con sus propias manos y demostrarle a esa persona lo mucho que le importaba. _"Pero ya no me queda tiempo, mañana es San Valentín."_ Volvió a mirar el reloj que estaba en la pared de la cocina y se corrigió mientras suspiraba derrotada. _"Ya es San Valentín. Si tan solo se me diera la mitad de bien de lo que se le da a ella esto…"_ Entonces un plan algo arriesgado empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza. _"¿Quien mejor que ella para enseñarme…? Pero sigo sin tener tiempo… aunque si ella viniera aquí, podríamos hacerlos y luego dárselos… Aunque ella sea la que me diga cómo, lo que cuenta es que sea yo quién los haga. Así que vale igualmente." _Caminó por la cocina dándole vueltas y vueltas. _"¿Y si no quiere quedar conmigo?"_ Se pasó la mano por la cara pensándoselo por última vez, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba manchando de chocolate aun más.

-..ugh… Solo lo sabré si lo intento.

Sacó su móvil de uno de sus bolsillos y busco en sus contactos con dedos temblorosos. No le costó mucho encontrar el número en cuestión porque era uno de sus favoritos. Llamó y se quedó en silencio, a la espera de oír su voz al otro lado de la línea. Los tonos de llamada iban sonando uno tras otro, poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa y retorcía uno de sus mechones de pelo sin darse cuenta.

_/¿Si?/_

-Nico, hola. Soy yo, em… Maki.

_/¿Qué haces llamando tan tarde?/_

La pelirroja volvió a mirar al reloj y maldijo mentalmente. _"Mierda, es cierto. No había caído en eso."_ Estaba tan nerviosa por llamarla que no se había dado cuenta de que aquella ya no era hora para llamadas telefónicas.

-¿P-perdona, estabas durmiendo ya?

_/No. Aun no me había echado a la cama. Estaba viendo la tele. ¿Qué querías?/_

-Em… -Se aclaró la garganta. Ahora lamentaba no haber pensado aquello con más calma. Debería de haber decidido que decir antes de llamar. –Yo… ¿Te apetece quedar mañana?- Maki dejó de respirar, su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía el pulso en sus oídos.

_/¿Mañana? Pero si mañana es San Valentín./_

-Y-ya lo sé pero… qué más da. T-tampoco es que tengas un novio con el que quedar… ¿no?- Esa última palabra casi ni se oyó. De repente esa duda le congeló las ideas. _"¿Y si ya ha hecho planes con alguien?"_ Al otro lado sonó un gruñido indignado.

_/¿Y tú que sabes? Tengo un montón de pretendientes./_

Hubo un silencio en el que parecía que Nico no sabía que decir.

-B-bueno, ¿quieres quedar o no?- Maki no estaba segura de poder aguantar mucho mas aquella tensión.

_/D-da la casualidad de que este año había decidido no tener citas en San Valentín, así que estoy libre. Has tenido suerte./_

La más joven respiró aliviada. Al menos no había sido rechazada antes de empezar.

_/¿Tenias pensado hacer algo en concreto?/_

-En realidad necesito tu ayuda con una cosa. ¿Podrías venir a mi casa y enseñarme a hacer bombones?

_/¿Eh? ¿No tendrías que haberlos hecho hoy?/_

-Es que… hoy he estado ocupada y… B-bueno, eso a ti te da igual. De todas las personas que conozco eres la que mejor cocina así que ¿me ayudas por favor?

_/I-idiota. Si me lo pides así no puedo negarme./_

-No me llames idiota.

_/Bueno ¿algo más?/_

-No.

_/Entonces adiós./_

-Hasta mañana.

Colgó y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, donde se echo mirando hacia arriba. Sabía que estaba sonriendo como una imbécil pero no le importaba. De momento todo marchaba según su plan. Después de minutos pensando en el día siguiente, acabó levantándose y se dio cuenta de que antes de poder irse a dormir tenía que limpiar todo el estropicio que había montado en la cocina.

.

.

.

Nico estaba sentada en su mesa. Estaban en su descanso para comer pero las tres habían acabado ya. Tenía delante a Eli y Nozomi y llevaba minutos deseando que le cayera un rayo encima para poder dejar de ver aquel espectáculo pasteloso. Sus dos amigas llevaban un largo rato intercambiándose chocolates entre las dos.

-Ericchi~ di aaah… -Nozomi sujetaba uno de los bombones que le había regalado a la rubia.

-…aaah… -Eli obedeció con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y la otra chica colocó con cuidado el bombón en su boca.

-Necesito ir al baño. ¿Me acompañas?- Nozomi se levantó sujetando la mano de Eli.

-Vale.

-Nico, ¿vienes?

-No, gracias.- Contestó escuetamente a la pregunta de Nozomi mirando hacia otro lado. Las dos se fueron y la dejaron sola por fin. Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y se reclinó en la silla. Aunque aquellas dos no habían dicho nada al respecto, Nico tenía claro que estaban saliendo en secreto. A veces se dejaban llevar demasiado sin darse cuenta y acababan haciendo cosas qué daban que pensar. A ella no le parecía mal, es más, se alegraba por ellas. Sin embargo, era molesto acabar siempre de sujeta velas. _"Por supuesto que no iba a ir. Seguramente ahora estarán sobándose en el baño. Paso de tener que fingir que no las he visto meterse mano."_ Tener que aguantar aquello precisamente hoy le ponía un poquito de mal humor. Buscó en su bolsa y sacó una caja adornada con un lazo. Se quedó contemplándola durante minutos. Había hecho aquellos bombones con mucha ilusión el día anterior pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. Después de la llamada de Maki había perdido toda la confianza que tenía. Había estado a punto de dejarlos en casa pero en el último momento cambio de idea porque le daba pena después de haberse esforzado tanto. Aun así no tenía claro si entregárselos o no. La pelirroja quería que le ayudara a hacer unos bombones que obviamente eran para alguien y si se tomaba la molestia de pedirle ayuda es que esa persona era muy importante. No obstante, lo que más le molestaba era que esa persona no era ella. Podían ser para cualquiera menos para Nico. Si lo fueran le habría pedido la ayuda a otro. Volvió a guardar la caja e intentó animarse. Si pretendía estar toda la tarde con Maki no podía permitirse estar enfadada.

.

.

.

Habían quedado después de las clases en la entrada del colegio. Maki tenía los nervios a flor de piel pero aun así intentaba actuar calmada. No obstante, en el momento que divisó a Nico en la puerta su corazón se desbocó. Tenía que lograr que aquello saliera bien. Las posibilidades de éxito eran bajas pero de alguna forma conseguiría lo que se había propuesto. Haría llegar a Nico sus sentimientos y esperaba que ella se sintiera igual. Tomó aire y fue a reunirse con su amiga. Cuando se juntaron apenas les dio tiempo a saludarse porque de repente un par de chicas aparecieron de la nada.

-Um… Disculpa… N-nishikino me encanta como cantas y s-soy una gran fan… eeh… Esto es para ti.- Una de ellas le tendió una pequeña caja a Maki quien la aceptó totalmente sorprendida. Entonces las dos se fueron corriendo mientras reían.

-¿G-gracias…?- La pelirroja las vio marcharse aun sin creerse aquello.

Las dos amigas se quedaron en silencio mirando la caja hasta que Nico intento quitársela de las manos.

-Ey, es mío.- Maki la abrió y vio unos cuantos bombones con muy buena pinta. Se llevó uno a la boca y asintió con aprobación. Vio como la morena la miraba con enfado y le tendió la caja. –Está bien, puedes comerte uno.

-No quiero. Son para ti. Además seguro que me sientan mal.

-Tú misma.- Maki se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a seguir comiendo. Por suerte aquello la había hecho perder parte del nerviosismo que había estado acumulando y se sentía algo más tranquila.

-¿Bueno que hacemos?

-Ir a comprar los ingredientes supongo. Aunque eres tú la que tiene que decir que necesitamos.

-Eso depende de los bombones qué quieras hacer. Los podemos hacer más fáciles, más difíciles. De un chocolate, de varios…

-Em… L-los que a ti más te gusten. –Maki no podía evitar sentir que estaba haciendo algo de trampa.

Fueron todo el camino discutiendo los pormenores de la receta. Cuando llegaron a la tienda compraron todo lo que necesitaban.

-¿Cuál es tu chocolate favorito? -Nico miraba distraída los estantes en los que se apilaban tabletas de chocolate de todo tipo.

-Supongo que el chocolate negro.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Me gusta el dulce pero tampoco demasiado. ¿Y el tuyo?

-¡A mí me encanta el chocolate relleno de fresa!

-Que empalagoso… ¿Ese es el que vamos a usar para los bombones?

-Nop. Necesitamos chocolate con leche y blanco. Ya verás saldrán muy ricos.

.

.

.

Llegaron a casa de Maki y dejaron los zapatos en la entrada.

-No hay nadie así que como si estuvieras en tu casa.

-Espera. ¿Estamos solas?

-Sí, eso he dicho. ¿Es que no me escuchas cuando te hablo?

Nico sintió que su cara estaba ardiendo así que se apresuró a llevar las bolsas a la cocina. Tras unos minutos las dos estaban preparadas, cada una con su delantal y todos los ingredientes listos.

-De acuerdo. Saca un cazo y llénalo de agua. Mientras yo voy rompiendo esto en trozos para que se funda antes y…

-¡No, no, no!- Maki fue corriendo a donde estaba su amiga y la apartó de la encimera. –Los bombones los tengo que hacer yo si no no cuenta.

-Oh vamos. No seas ridícula. Si te dejo sola haciéndolos saldrá una chapuza. Además quien sea que se los vaya a comer no se va a enterar. –Intentó retomar lo que había estado haciendo.

-¡No!- La pelirroja sujetó a Nico rodeándola con los brazos y la levantó lo justo para que no pudiera tocar el suelo con los pies. La mayor intentó pelear pero sin éxito ya que no podía mover los brazos y patear a Maki no era una opción. Se alejaron unos pasos de los ingredientes y la volvió a colocar en el suelo. –Además, si que se va a ente…- La chica se detuvo ahí porque se dio cuenta de que podía delatarse. –Escucha. Esto es muy importante para mi ¿vale? Puedes, por favor, limitarte a darme instrucciones mientras hago por mi misma los bombones.

Maki estaba tan seria que casi daba miedo así que Nico decidió hacerle caso.

-Está bien. Haz lo que quieras. Espero que esa persona valga la pena tanta molestia.

-Lo vale.

Nico sabía que acabaría enfadándose. No aguantaba imaginar a Maki con nadie más que ella y allí estaban, haciendo dulces para la persona que se la iba a quitar. Se sentía estúpida y le entraban ganas de escupir en cada uno de los bombones pero no podía hacerle eso a Maki, al igual que no se había podido negar a ayudarle.

-¡Pues venga! Aun no has hecho lo que te he dicho.

La más joven se apresuro a obedecer y comenzaron con la receta.

-¿Cómo te acuerdas de todo? Es demasiado difícil.

-Te dije que podíamos hacer unos más fáciles pero no has querido.

_"__Tal vez para ser la primera vez debería de haber empezado con algo más sencillo. No, no, no. Tiene que ser algo genial. Tengo que hacerlo lo mejor posible."_

Mientras veía a Maki seguir los pasos que le iba dictando recordó algo que la chica le había dicho la noche anterior.

-Oye. Eso que me dijiste por teléfono, lo de que soy la persona que mejor cocina del mundo. ¿Lo decías en serio?- Había algo de ilusión en los ojos de la morena pero su amiga no lo vio porque le estaba dando la espalda.

-No dije de todo el mundo. Dije de entre las personas que conocía. Es muy diferente.

-Bueno, como sea. ¿Es verdad? ¿No teníais un chef internacional?

-Sí, pero me gusta más tu comida. Me sabe mejor.- Maki agradecía que Nico no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

Pasaron los minutos y todo marchaba mejor de lo que había esperado la mayor.

-Bien. Ahora, mezcla esto y esto de aquí. Luego le tendrás que añadir la nata y volver a mezclar.

-¿Otra vez?

-¿Vas a quejarte por todo?

Maki gruñó algo por lo bajo e hizo lo que le habían mandado. Juntó todo en un bol y empezó a mezclarlo con una varilla. Le estaba costando bastante esfuerzo porque la mezcla era bastante solida y tenía que hacer mucha fuerza. Además, no estaba acostumbrada es realizar esos movimientos así que se cansó enseguida.

-¡Vamos! Con más energía o no acabaremos hasta mañana.

\- Es que esta muy duro…

-Más rápido.

-¡Lo hago todo lo rápido que puedo!

-Trae. Mira como se hace.- Nico intentó quitarle en bol de los brazos pero Maki se negó. Las dos empezaron a pelear por él, pero de repente, se les escapó y salió por los aires. Todo el chocolate que contenía acabó sobre ellas y parte de la cocina. Las dos se quedaron clavadas en el sitio asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Ha sido tu culpa!- Las dos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Parecían enfadadas pero a los segundos comenzaron a reír por la estupidez que acababa de pasar y las pintas que ahora tenían. Las risas acabaron apagándose y simplemente se quedaron mirándose. Nico se acercó más, recogió con el dedo algo del chocolate que Maki tenía en la mejilla y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Es una pena porque está muy bue… -Se cortó en seco porque Maki había tomado la mano de la morena y había empezado a chupar uno de sus dedos manchados de chocolate. Cuando paró, la más joven no se podía creer lo que había hecho. Se había dejado llevar y ahora iba a tener que enfrentar las consecuencias. Sin embargo se sorprendió aun mas cuando Nico se pegó a ella y lentamente acercó sus caras hasta que empezó a lamer la barbilla de Maki donde había un rastro de chocolate que llevaba hasta su boca. Pasó la lengua por su labio inferior con delicadeza y acabó fundiendo sus bocas. El beso comenzó lento y algo vacilante pero en cuanto sus lenguas entraron en contacto, se hizo mucho más profundo y frenético. Ninguna de las dos podía creerse lo que estaba pasando y querían disfrutar de ello antes de que se acabara. De algún modo Maki acabó entre el cuerpo de Nico y la pared. La mayor había empezado a lamer el cuello lleno de chocolate de la otra dejando pequeños besos y mordiscos por el camino. De pronto sintieron como la ropa les estorbaba. Maki se deshizo de los lazos que ambas llevaban al cuello y empezó a desabrochar la camisa de su amiga torpemente ya que le temblaban las manos. Nico hizo lo mismo con la de ella y empezó a acariciar su piel con cuidado. Las dos volvían a compartir un beso apasionado mientras exploraban el cuerpo de la otra. Sus respiraciones eran desacompasadas y pesadas. Nico pensó que su corazón iba a explotar si seguía latiendo a aquel ritmo pero no le importaba. Estaba empezando a meter la mano por debajo de la falda de Maki cuando esta la apartó bruscamente.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¿Por qué ahora?

Al quedarse quieta, Nico se dio cuenta de a qué se refería la chica. Podía oírse cómo un coche estaba aparcando en la entrada. Las dos se apresuraron a recolocar sus ropas en su sitio.

-Es Tanaka.- Al ver la cara de interrogación de la morena le explicó. –Es el chofer.

Cuando el hombre entró en la cocina las dos chicas estaban separadas por varios metros. Las dos seguían coloradas y respirando descontroladamente aunque intentaran ocultarlo. Maki seguía apoyada en la pared y Nico se había colocado contra la encimera. Las dos lo miraron fijamente sonriendo, esperando que no se diera cuenta de lo que había estado pasando allí hacía un segundo.

-Hola. –El hombre entró con paso decidido y saludó amablemente pero al ver el chocolate por el suelo aminoró la marcha para ver qué era lo que había pasado. –Vaya estropicio que tenéis montado…

-Ha sido un accidente, ahora lo estábamos limpiando.

El chofer pudo ver que ambas chicas estaban nerviosas pero no quiso entrometerse en lo que no era asunto suyo.

-Tan solo he venido a dejar el coche. –Se acercó a unos ganchitos que había en la pared de la cocina y colocó ahí las llaves. –Hasta mañana señorita.

-Hasta mañana Tanaka.

Hasta que no oyeron la puerta principal cerrarse no pudieron respirar tranquilas, aun así se quedaron unos momentos en silencio por si volvía a aparecer. Cuando toda la tensión había desaparecido empezaron a reírse y a mirarse sonriendo alegremente. Se volvieron a acercar pero esta vez sin prisas. Nico pasó la mano por el pelo de Maki mientras seguía riéndose.

-Tienes chocolate por todos lados.

-Seguramente tú lleves más que yo.

-Seguro, porque el que tu tenias ya me lo he comido…

Volvieron a juntar sus labios lentamente pero el beso no duro mucho.

-¿Qué te parece si nos damos una ducha?

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Ahora que estábamos…? –Nico no quería dejar de hacer aquello. _"¿Es que ha cambiado de idea y no le parece bien esto?"_

Maki vio perfectamente a través de la expresión de la morena y entendió que la había malinterpretado.

-Una ducha juntas tonta.- Le pasó los brazos por la cintura y la atrajo todo lo que pudo para darle otro beso.

-Oh.- Nico se puso roja hasta las orejas y se limitó a asentir porque había perdido la voz de repente.

Maki la agarró de la mano y la guió hasta el baño.

Una hora después las dos estaban en la cama de Maki, desnudas y abrazadas. Sonreían y se acariciaban mutuamente mientras intentaban que su respiración volviera a la normalidad después de tanto ejercicio.

-No me puedo creer que haya pasado todo esto.- Nico seguía estando en las nubes descansando su cabeza en el pecho de la pelirroja.

-Cuando planeé lo de hoy tampoco esperaba que llegáramos a tanto.- Maki rió al ver lo a gusto que estaba la morena sobre ella. –Aunque es una pena que no consiguiera darte los bombones.

-Prefiero haberme comido el chocolate así. Sobre ti sabe mucho mejor. –Mientras decía esto se levantó un poco para poder verla a la cara y se lamió los labios al recordar el sabor. –De hecho… Un momento, ahora vengo. –Nico se levantó a toda prisa y desapareció de la habitación antes de que la otra pudiera detenerla. Cuando volvió se lanzó a la cama de un salto y le tendió una caja a Maki. –Ten. Así es como deberían haber salido.

La más joven aceptó el regalo y lo abrió. Dentro había pequeñas piezas de chocolate en forma de notas musicales. Nico tomó uno y se lo puso en la boca a Maki, quien lo saboreo con ganas.

-Es cierto. Están muy buenos.

-El año que viene los haré con chocolate negro. –Hizo una pequeña pausa para reunir valor y volvió a hablar. –Te quiero, Maki.

La pelirroja se inclinó hacia donde estaba la otra y la volvió a besar una vez más, haciendo que se tumbara en la cama lentamente.-Te quiero, Nico. –Empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con besos y pronto la habitación volvió a llenarse de gemidos de placer.


End file.
